


100 Shuhei x Izuru Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you go. Drabbles about my 2nd favorite pairing in Bleach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Face

His body ached… che. What an understatement that was. Shûhei’s skin felt as if metal hooks were pierced through it, tugging at his flesh, beckoning for it to rip off with every breath of air he took. Every bone in his body felt broken or shattered and it pained to even move his head either which way. His vision was a blur- his hearing was just fine though. Buildings sounded as if they were being destroyed, collapsing every which way. The cries of that wretched beast were still heard; moments later they were cut off, meaning someone had (finally) put an end to its rampage. He could barely concentrate on them anymore… his consciousness was failing him; with all his might he struggled against closing his eyes, in fear that if he did he’d not wake up again-that and the thought of Izuru near him was keeping him awake. He wanted to show his partner that he was still alive, still breathing…

Shûhei’s body wracked in a spasm of coughing conjuring up pools of his blood onto himself. He had no regrets for his actions just so long as Izuru and the others were safe. Izuru…

“Shûhei-san!” Someone shouted. He didn’t want to move any part of him for he was too weak so he waited for that person to come in his line of sight.

“Hold on Shûhei I’ll heal you.”

He was enveloped in a green light and the excruciating pain was not so excruciating.

“It’ll take awhile, sorry that it can’t be faster.” The elder could start making detail of the ‘blob’ he was staring at.

“Izuru, w-what… the others…” he heaved trying to form a proper sentence.

“The others are fine, just don’t push yourself right now, you’ll only end up hurting yourself more.” His close friend/lover said in a warm, gentle voice. It calmed him down greatly (knowing that the others were safe) to have him here, he’s all he needed right now… Just Kira… His breathing became less labored with passing time and he did want to rest and yet…

“Izuru, can you talk? I… I want to hear your voice…” he whispered hoarsely.

The younger only smiled down at him and nodded, “Remember back when we were still in the academy and you’d always tease me about how obvious my blush was…”

Shûhei closed his eyes with a smile, and allowed for Izuru’s voice to continuing soothing him.


	2. Break Away

Izuru understood now why women cut their hair after a break-up; it was as if they were starting anew in life by changing something that made their appearance different. Although he didn’t think that he and Shûhei would end it, they did. It was more of Izuru cutting things off, because, well, Shûhei deserved much better. It was better off for him to find a woman who could give him things that he couldn’t, such as a child and marriage.

He looked down into the sink; tufts of his hair lay scattered about the white of the glass sink. They represented the times he had with Shuhei, the memories, the laughs, everything. He was going to throw it all away for the sake of himself, as well as his ex-boyfriend’s. Izuru shook his head of all loosed cut hairs, and looked up to the mirror. His hair no longer passed his shoulders, and his bangs barely touched the top of his eyelashes. He noticed he wore a frown, and then molded it into a smile.

He’d try smiling more now, make attempts to try to create friendships with others, appear cheery rather than his (usual) dull, glum demeanor. He might even try out other guys, maybe even girls!

What stupid thoughts… the best thing that ever happened to him and he blew it all because he was insecure about himself. Izuru had never been happier than with Shûhei because Shuhei actually liked him for who he was (Even his appearance)! But how could someone as pathetic as him be so sure someone as amazing (he was very attractive as well) as Shûhei would stay with him? And he wasn’t the most entertaining person in the world- Izuru was positive that he bored him anyway…

And he wasn’t a woman, he didn’t have an attractive body or big breasts to catch the attention of guys, and even if they did have sex, Shûhei was probably thinking of another to keep his erection up. Yeah… what guy would truly like him that much?

…Right, no guy would.


	3. A Place to Feel Safe

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_Even when I try to sneeze,_

_I am still alone._

Izuru stared down at the scrawled poem. Wow. He had done an even greater job than he originally thought he’d do, and his mind was not completely there too. It was a simple yet very meaningful work- one he had not created in quite some time and- it was the most depressing thing he had conjured up to date. However, upon further thought, his previous “accomplished” purge of emotion that welled up within him shriveled into self-loathing. He slammed his forehead against the wooden desktop, his brush smearing against his cheeks, and said forehead in a dull ache (he didn’t care; he had just gotten himself into a rather bitter mood).  Suppressed images/thoughts of Gin came pouring into his mind, his insides twisting with that fear he hadn’t felt in a long while.

 

The reason why Gin came into his mind was because he was the only person that Izuru was ever around whom he could escape the everlasting loneliness from. Whether it was work, time of leisure (rare) or some other thing, he was the person that Izuru could actually be himself around. And when he Aizen, and Tōsen betrayed the Seireitei, well… there went Izuru’s self-esteem).

 

“I’m such a depressing person…” He mumbled, lifting his head up from the desk. Sliding out of the chair he walked over to one of the cabinets, rummaged through it, plucked out a wash cloth, and began scrubbing his forehead of the ink.  A complete loner- that’s what he was at the moment, and there wasn’t much he could do about that… oh. The sudden realization (almost) made his breath stop short; he _did_ have a friend that he could relate to on this. And… they _did_ share an interest in poetry (meeting every time there was an initial meeting) and on top of it met leisurely on a regular basis. It just never occurred to Izuru that this sort of thing was happening to anyone else but himself. So maybe he wasn’t the only one who needed a person around that could relate to his pain.

 

 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

“Hey Izuru, fancy meeting you here.” Shûhei greeted. He was at the usual place they met whenever he invited him (and vice versa). It was atop one if the mountains of the Rukon district that overlooked the Seireitei, the white pristine of it standing out against the lush land growing around it. Although it was a beautiful spot, they chose to not go right by the edge of the cliff, choosing a safer location under a small tree that had only started to bloom. He plopped down next to his friend, who seemed to be waiting (expectantly) for him.

 

“Hi, um, sorry for calling you out, I just need to talk to you.” Izuru explained meekly, his eyes strayed to a nearby bird hopping around, pecking the ground for any fallen bread crumbs or rice grains.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you can go ahead.” He smiled.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what happened a few months ago lately, and for the majority, I thought I was alone in this whole mess, that no one, _no one_ knew what I was going through, but I realized that no. I’m not. Momo also has this going on with her, and… you.” He stopped for a moment; Shûhei heard his breathing momentarily hitch- he could not see his face for it was turned away. This was a heavy subject… and it was true, he still thought about how to get his Captain back.

 

“I always thought I was alone, and I hadn’t realized that you two could be feeling the same way about it, so… what I wanted to say, to you, more than anyone, is that I’ll always be here for you. If you ever need someone to talk to, someone to understand, laugh, cry- anything- I’ll be here, and I hope that maybe, you’ll feel the same way.” Izuru finished his breaths shaky and uneven, his voice sounding nasally. It was only a guess that he was crying.

 

Shûhei wanted to say that he’d like nothing more, and he’d be the same towards his friend, but his vocal cords were at an impasse, so, the only thing he could do to acknowledge and accept Izuru’s feelings was with a gesture. He raised his hand up and patted the top of Izuru’s blonde head, and even ruffled a bit of it.

 

“And same to you.” He murmured, his voice returning once more, sealing their loose friendship into an even tighter relationship, one that (could) last until the ends of their worlds.


	4. Hidden from the World

_‘Hello mom and dad. How have you two been doing in heaven? I bet it’s been great up there-nothing to worry about, no problems. I’m glad that that’s the way it is up there. I’ve been okay, but not much is that good. Captain Ichimaru, T_ _ōsen, and Aizen betrayed the entire Seireitei recently and it left me kind of-well, depressed. I truly looked up to Ichimaru as my captain and I never once thought what he was doing was wrong because I always figured something good would come out of it, but no… I was stupid to follow him through to the end and ended up hurting Rangiku. This is actually the first time I stepped out of my home for a long while because I’ve been filled with guilt and shame that I don’t want anyone to see my horrible face or be forced to deal with my presence…”_ Izuru paused a moment to look around the familiar setting.

 

It seemed like yesterday when he would visit his parent’s grave marker regularly before going to the Shinigami academy, when he was always so full of cheer. He continued:

 

  _“And I know how much you two want me to find a nice girl suitable for me so that I can keep our generations going but, I can’t. I like someone else, a man, but don’t worry, nothing will ever happen between us. That woman Rangiku? Yeah, she’s his fiancée and even though we’re great friends, he kicked my ass when he heard about what I did to her. I’ll probably begin going out with this young girl Momo, she’s pretty enough and seems to understand (more than anyone) what I’m going through. But still, I (probably) won’t end up having children with her, because I can’t I’ll never her like her the way I like Shûhei Hisagi (the man whom I like.”_

Izuru smiled weakly.

_“I must be shaming you two right now, I’m sorry for not being the son you two wanted, I’m sorry that I can never like or love another woman. I’m sorry.”_

And in the woods where no one could see him, where no one would care, he finally let those hidden tears fall from his eyes.


	5. My Reason to Smile

Izuru sat alone on the desk, scribbling away at his homework, trying to get as much done before lunch ended. Although he was by himself, he didn’t mind because he really only had one friend, whom he enjoyed being with, but he didn’t want to cling onto him and be a burden, so he’d leave. Izuru saw himself as a burden, constantly, and even though Renji had told him countless times that he wasn’t, he knew he was lying. Izuru could see beneath the false expressions of care and concern… or he just didn’t want to believe them there. In his eyes, he wasn’t worth the trouble- for anything.

He sighed deeply, and followed up my putting his head down in his arms.

“Mind if I sit here?”

The blonde peeked out from under his “shelter” to see a rather friendly looking fellow with a smile shelter” to see a rather friendly looking fellow with a smile that was a rather delightful sight. Izuru blushed with embarrassment.

“Only if you want, but I’m sure you’d be much better off sitting with those girls over there,” he pointed to the table just opposite of them, “I can already tell they’re deciding who’s going to come up and try and talk to you.”

The teen only laughed, “I’d be more than happy to sit here with you versus over there. Girls can get very annoying.”  He pulled up a chair next to him.

“What’s your name?” The stranger smiled.

“Izuru Kira and yours?” He replied and set his pencil (as well as his thoughts on his homework) on the desk.

“Shuhei Hisagi.” He stated. For a moment, there was silence, until Shuhei broke it.

“Why are you always frowning?”

Izuru stammered a bit, “It’s just my normal face- I don’t force anything unless that’s my mood.”

“How very bold of you, most people try to be what they’re not. I respect you so much already, Kira-kun. Oh, I’m sorry, what is your grade level?” Shuhei quickly caught his mistake.

“Er- junior class.”

“Then I have every right to use the title,” he grinned, “unless of course you don’t want me to.” He added.

“We just met but it’s not like I _hate_ the sound of it.” He paused.

“Can I call you Hisagi-san then? You know, since you’re a year older and everything.” Izuru proposed, a shy smile making its way on his expression.

Shuhei broke out in a huge grin, “Yeah oh and do you want to hang out sometime? Like at the park or something?”

“That sounds nice…” Izuru murmured, and put his head back down into the confines of his arms.

“Wha-what’s wrong Kira-kun? Did I say something to make you mad or come off too overbearing…?” Shuhei went on, listing all the things that could have caused this sudden action. It was none of those things; in fact he was unbearably happy and had on a huge smile that he couldn’t wipe from his features.


End file.
